Canadians should lock their doors
by Royal Puppet Master
Summary: "G-Gilbert, m-may I t-talk to you?" Mathieu asked through the door of the bathroom.


"G-Gilbert, m-may I t-talk to you?" Mathieu asked through the door of the bathroom. The other had been in there for an hour claiming his awesomeness took time.

"Give me a minute. My awesomeness is almost done." Mathieu sighed. That's what he said thirty minutes ago and he hadn't came out in a minute then either.

"Your awesomeness was almost done thirty minutes ago too..." Mathieu mumbled under his breath. Thankfully the other couldn't here it through the door.

"What was that?"

"Nothing!" Mathieu went and sat down on the couch. It was covered in clothing and food just like the rest of the living room and he couldn't help but be disgusted by it. It wasn't his fault either. It was Prussia's. Ever since he had started living with Mathieu he had been the messiest person in the world and never cleaned up his mess.

That's why Mathieu wanted to talk to him. Well, that and the wet dreams the other seemed to have every night where he started screaming Matthäus over and over again like he was saying some sort of spell or something. It was really awkward especially since Mathieu only had one bed and Prussia refused to sleep on the couch and well, it was his bed and it was the only thing he refused to give up!

Mathieu sighed looking at all the scattered food containers and clothing resting on every square inch of the damned floor. He knew Prussia probably wouldn't agree to cleaning it up even though he was the one who made the mess in the first place.

"I'm out. How do I look? Even more awesome than usual? I should because I took extra time today to look super awesome." Mathieu gave him a blank stare semi-hoping that he would turn into Germany and clean the whole house.

"Wonderful." That seemed answer enough for him. Prussia was practically jumping off the walls with excitement and Mathieu was sure that the excitement wasn't going to turn out well for him. It never did.

...He was right. Prussia ended up running into a nearby bookshelf and knocking everything on the shelves to the ground.

Mathieu just sighed. He knew he would just ending up cleaning the whole house and not kicking Prussia out because he never had the balls to actually do it.

"Ow, fuck. Hey, Matthäus, can you help me up?" Mathieu paused right before the other man.

"...What did you just call me?" He could have sworn that he had heard-

"Er... I meant Mathew. Yeah, that..." Prussia was blushing like a mad man on the floor and his pale skin just amplified the tone of the blush making it look red against the white skin of the other.

"D-did you call me Matthäus?" Prussia quickly jumped up on his own.

"N-no! Why would I-I do that?" Mathieu just stared in shock at the man not quite sure what to do with this new found information.

"Prussia, do you... Do you have those... Dreams... About me?" The words tasted foreign on his tongue and he wasn't sure he was the one actually saying them, but he felt his mouth moving and so he must have been.

"W-what? A-about you? N-no, I-I don't!" Mathieu walked closer to the other who was trapped by the bookshelf.

"I think," Mathieu closed the distance between them and pressed his body against the other man's. "You do."

"I-I..." he closed the distance between their lips quickly.

"Nngh!" Prussia ended up making a noise when he felt Mathieu press his lips against his own pair.

The kiss was quick and was over almost as soon as it had begun, but left them both panting with lusty looks in their eyes.

"So, do you want to make those dreams of yours come true?" Mathieu started to grind their hips together creating a pace that the other met eagerly.

"Y-yes, but there is a bit of a problem." Mathieu was already panting and he could almost care less what the other was saying.

"What." So maybe that could have been said nicer.

"I-I was on top in my dreams... Nnng." Mathieu smirked. He could do that this time. It didn't mean that the other was getting on top next time.

"Fine. Well?" Prussia instantly flipped their positions and slammed Matthäus against the bookshelf.

He started nipping against the other's collar bone and swiftly stripped him of his shirt and his pants were not gone not long after. Prussia stopped right at Matthäus' boxers and smirked up at the other.

"Say I'm the most awesome person in the world and I'll give you a special treatment.~" It was said in a sing song tune and Mathieu could have smacked him, but he just rolled his eyes.

"You're the most awesome person in the world." Mathieu was rapidly stripped of his boxers and found his cock already in the other's hot, wet cavern and Mathieu couldn't help but moan. Well, it was more like a pleasured scream, but close enough.

"AH! Oh! G-Gilbert!" The other released his member from his mouth with a wet popping sound and placed two fingers at the other's mouth.

"Suck." What a lovely command.

Mathieu took the fingers into his mouth and gave them the same treatment that Gilbert gave his prick a few moments ago.

"Th-that's good enough." Mathieu blushed as he felt a finger push against his entrance.

"Agh!" Mathieu made a choked sound as he felt the finger thrust into him without so much of a warning.

"Relax..." The words were whispered into his ear and were trying to sound comforting.

"I-I am!" He tried to relax as he felt another finger press into him and the two start to scissor.

"Oh! _Fuck_! Do that again!" Gilbert smiled and insistently pressed against that special spot over and over again earning the same response each time.

Gilbert pulled out his fingers and replaced them with his own member.

"This might hurt a bit at first." With only that warning, he pressed into him.

"_Shite_! Don't move!" Mathieu groaned and Gilbert moaned moaned at his tightness.

"Gott! Are you a virgin?" He really hoped he was...

"Yes... Y-you can move now..." He new that he didn't say it very loud but thankfully Gilbert heard him and started thrusting in and out at a steady pace looking for that magical spot again.

"Hah... hah... Faster." Gilbert increased his pace and almost automatically found that special spot making the other scream.

"_GILBERT_! OH!" Mathieu couldn't help but scream when he felt his sweet spot being abused.

"HARDER!" Mathieu screamed it and the other obliged and Mathieu could feel his climax coming.

"Fuck! I'm coming!" As soon as Mathieu had said the words he did them.

"M-me too." Gilbert came right after Mathieu feeling the boy clamp up on him.

* * *

"WHAT THE HELL DO YOU THINKYOU'RE DOING TO MY BROTHER?" Well, maybe Mathieu should learn to lock his door.

Disclaimer: I do not own Hetalia: Axis Powers.


End file.
